A semiconductor light emitting device, which emits white light and is used for general lightings, is noticeable because of its characteristics, low electric consumption and long life. Generally, a white LED (emit white light) is composed of an LED chip and phosphor(s), three RGB LED chips, or a combination of different wavelength LED chips. For example, the white LED is composed of a combination of a blue LED chip and a yellow phosphor, a blue LED chip and a yellow LED chip, or an ultraviolet (UV) LED chip and three primary colors (RGB) phosphors.
A blue LED chip and an ultraviolet LED chip have optical spectrum in ultraviolet band. A sealing resin, which seals and covers those chips, may be worsened by irradiated ultraviolet light. So a resin, which absorbs ultraviolet light, used for sealing blue or shorter wavelength LED chip is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2004-238589.
In case a white LED is obtained by a combination of a different wavelength LED chips, a GaN based LED chip, which is capable of emitting blue or shorter wavelength, and a AlInGaP based LED chip, which is capable of emitting longer wavelength are provided in a package of SMD (Surface Mount device), and those LED chips are sealed by an ultraviolet absorbing resin. The ultraviolet absorbing resin is relatively hard. The GaN based LED chip, which has relatively high hardness, may be not damaged by a stress from the ultraviolet absorbing resin. However, the AlInGaP based LED chip may be damaged by a stress from the ultraviolet absorbing resin, since the AlInGaP based LED chip has lower hardness.